Renacer
by Alexiel.BL
Summary: (Vampirlock) Una noche Sherlock perdió todo lo que amaba, buscando venganza murió y renació en un nuevo ser... un vampiro. Años después, alguien volvió a mostrarle lo que era el amor, pero dejó que la muerte se lo llevara. Casi un siglo a pasado y el destino le dio otra oportunidad ¿permitirá que la muerte lo arranque de su lado?
1. Preludio

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestaditos XP

* * *

Finalizaba el siglo XVIII época de grandes cambios, inventos y descubrimientos que revolucionaron el mundo. El Siglo de las Luces vio nacer a múltiples personajes que dieron nacimiento a lo que hoy conocemos como la Edad Moderna. En tierras de la corona británica se vivía una gran inestabilidad política, múltiples personajes buscaban gobernar sobre estas tierras. Las intrigas y traiciones estaban a la orden del día y muchas familias nobles, oportunistas y ricos mercaderes trataban de congraciarse con los posibles candidatos al trono. Al nacer el siglo XIX, la tormenta comenzaba a menguar y la tranquilidad a volver, el rey Jorge III conseguía la unión de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda mediante Acta de la Unión y las cosas parecían ir a buen puerto. Pequeños reveces, algunos problemas y grandes reformas que dieron luz a una era más democrática y fueron el marco que dio la bienvenida, un 6 de enero de 1854 a William Sherlock Scott Holmes.

Era una noche de tormenta, cuando el menor de los tres hermanos Holmes decidió dar sus primeros gritos en este mundo. La mirada curiosa de su hermano Mycroft, de 7 años, contrastaba con el rostro lleno de orgullo de patriarca de la familia, quien limpiaba al recién nacido.

-Madre, es otro niño- la voz madura de Sherrinford, el primogénito de la familia hizo que la única dama del clan Holmes sonriera.

-Creí que esta vez sería una niña, por eso elegí Sherly como su nombre … aunque Sherlock no suena nada mal- La dama, que ya pasaba los 40 sonreía mientras trataba de acomodarse mejor para recibir a su pequeño en brazos.

-Al parecer, seguirás siendo la única reina en este lugar –Diciendo esto, el patriarca de los Holmes le entregaba al bebe- Es … hermoso, por lo menos se parece a ti.

Ante aquel comentario, la habitación de la casa se llenó de risas. Aquella campiña alejada de la ciudad, daba la bienvenida a esa nueva vida que se extinguiría pero que volvería a nacer para no morir jamás.

La familia Holmes vivía una vida tranquila en el campo, las amplias llanuras eran cubiertas con un manto de vivaz tono verde, el cielo claro y limpio decorado por las blancas nubes, una laguna alimentada por un pequeño riachuelo amurallado por grandes árboles dividían las tierras de cultivo de los terrenos de la mansión Holmes. El gran jardín con las más diversas flores traídas de distintos lugares daban la bienvenida a casa en la parte frontal de la mansión. Barbarroja, el perro de la familia, casi siempre descansaba en el cobertizo atento a la llamada de su amo para iniciar alguna aventura pirata. La gran puerta de madera trataba de mantener la intimidad de aquel hogar, pero los enormes ventanales casi siempre abiertos, dejaban que las blancas cortinas jugueteen con el viento que ingresaba a recorrer todos los pasillos de madera del lugar dejando a su paso el aroma de los rosales. La robusta chimenea de piedra, ubicada en la sala, era testigo de los interminables conciertos del menor de la familia o de las discusiones y debates de temas sin ninguna importancia que al final terminaban en risas y pucheros. El lugar era un paraíso para todos, los sirvientes eran parte de la familia y por ello trabajaban codo a codo con el padre de los Holmes para sacar adelante aquel lugar. Unos años después Sherrinford fue adiestrado en la administración de aquellas tierras, él era el primogénito y debía hacerse cargo de las tierras en un futuro. Mycroft era un poco más intelectual y el esfuerzo físico no era su fuerte, sabía que su futuro estaba en la capital inglesa, donde pronto iría para estudiar mientras prestaba servicios a la corona. Su talento en ciertas áreas deductivas era reconocido, desde muy joven, por muchos personajes políticos y habían despertado en él la curiosidad de trabajar en esa área, la política. Pero Sherlock, el pequeño de la casa vivía en su mundo de ensueño, jugueteando entre los arboles del rio mientras creía ser un pirata. Su fiel can había perdido un ojo debido un accidente ocasionado por el menor al tratar de subir a la copa de un árbol y eso controló un poco al inquieto niño pero su mente no podía estar tranquila, así que en sus interminables tardes sin "actividades peligrosas" comenzó a observar todo, despertando en él una curiosidad científica sobre cada acontecimiento que ocurría frente a sus ojos. Diseccionar aves o sapos muertos, experimentar con algún tipo de hongo o gusano eran el pan diario en casa. Más de una vez alguna de las sirvientas había pegado el grito al cielo al encontrar cosas nada comestible en las copas o sobre la mesa de la cocina. Debido a ello su madre decidió regalarle libros de biología, anatomía y todo lo que ese niño con una imparable curiosidad devoraba ávidamente.

Vivian lejos de los conflictos políticos que aun menguaban en esa época, aunque eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando algún miembro de la realeza los visitara en busca de ayuda. La esposa de Sherrinford, era una dama conocida y admirada no solo por su gran belleza y dinamismo, sino también por su extraordinaria habilidad en temas numéricos y de cifrado. El patriarca no se quedaba atrás, Sherrinford era un gran estratega y conocedor de leyes y arte, una pareja que se conoció en diversas tertulias y conversatorios de temas políticos y económicos, que se enamoraron entre discusiones y debates. Y que formaron una familia alejado de todo ese barullo. Debido al tiempo libre que tenían sus hijos fueron educados ricamente en todas las ramas habidas y por haber logrando pulir la "ciencia de la deducción". Un juego que hacían para matar el tiempo y que pasaría de ser divertido a su peor yugo.

Y pasaron 12 apacibles años. Sherlock era el engreído en la casa, no solo por sus padres y su hermano mayor, sino también por los trabajadores de la campiña. Cada vez más se parecía a su madre, esa piel blanca de porcelana, sus enormes ojos color cielo y esos traviesos rizos hacían que el niño sea el punto central de atención donde este, aunque ello solo había conseguido que sea esquivo y tímido, a su corta edad no comprendía por qué todo el mundo le quedaba viendo.

-Eres un tonto y lento que nunca entiende nada – Mycroft, quien estaba en plena adolescencia sentía cierta envidia por su hermano. Tanto él y Sherrinford habían salido a su padre, de rostro y complexión más gruesa y tosca, con la piel más coloreada por el sol y con cabello más grueso y rebelde. No tenían ese "ángel" que adornaba a Sherlock y que encandilaba a cuanto ser vivo estuviera a su lado. Pero las cosas se ponían peor cuando se trataba de arte. Sherlock había desarrollado una exquisita habilidad con el violín y los pinceles, algo que los mayores de la familia no lograban por mucho esfuerzo que pusieran. Eso arrancaba sonrisas de autosuficiencia en el rostro del menor y gesto de admiración en el resto, claro menos en Mycroft. A él solo le arrancaba las ganas de planear otra manera de jugarle una mala pasada a su "hermanito" y decirle que era un tarado. Celos de hermanos, siempre presentes y que le costaba más de un coscorrón por parte del mayor de los tres.

Pero eso pronto cambiaría, una noche de otoño, se celebraba en la casa de los Holmes una cena, el primogénito presentaba a su prometida a la familia. Rosali, era una jovencita del pueblo cercano a la campiña. De familia acomodada pero sin extraordinaria riqueza, atractiva pero no de extraordinaria belleza, se notaba que era muy activa y nada sumisa, educada, sencilla, común. Muy común ante los analíticos ojos de Sherlock y Mycroft, quienes entre susurros la estaban deduciendo. Su padre se había dado cuenta de la travesura de sus pupilos y al finalizar la cena se había levantado, invitando a las damas a pasar a la sala para que charlen más a gusto mientras él se encargaba de acostar a los niños, aunque acostar era lo último que iba a hacer ya que esos dos iban a recibir el castigo por su mala conducta.

La puerta sonó y una de las sirvientas buscó al padre de los Holmes.

-Señor, lo necesitan … es un asunto muy urgente – susurró aquella señorita, mensajera directa de los monarcas.

-Sherlock, Mycroft vayan a sus habitaciones, mañana hablaré con ustedes... aunque…-el mayor sonrió en complicidad- yo tampoco sé por qué su hermano la escogió como esposa-

Una carcajada fue compartida por los tres, antes que los dos menores se marcharan al segundo piso, alistándose para dormir. Dejarían a los adultos con sus cosas... de adultos. Ambos compartían la habitación, se cambiaron en silencio y se acostaron en sus camas.

-Hoy no tocaste el violín, eso es un milagro – Aun era temprano para Mycroft

-Debemos dejar que él se luzca, es su noche y la de su futura esposa – respondió antes de rodar en su cama para poder ver a su hermano- quizás lo deje por un tiempo, tú pronto estarás en edad de casamiento y no eres tan guapo para conseguir una dama solo por tu apariencia y eres un debilucho – aunque lo dijera con voz sería, Mycroft sabía que su hermano le estaba jugando una broma.

-Eres un maldito demonio – y la guerra de almohadas comenzó, ambos reían a voz suelta pero pronto su felicidad se vio apagada por el sonido de disparos y el rojizo color de las llamas que comenzaron a envolver su hogar.

En pijama, Mycroft y Sherlock salieron disparados de la habitación hacia el primer piso, viendo a su madre herida en el pecho sobre el suelo, su hermano y su padre luchaban sin tregua contra aquellas criaturas que se abalanzaban sobre ellos. Rosali los notó y corrió para protegerlos con su cuerpo, ganándose una profunda herida desde la espalda que le traspasó el cuerpo, manchando el blanco camisón de Sherlock con sangre. Mycroft corrió por el arma de su padre, que estaba en el suelo a lado de su madre y disparó contra los atacantes pero al parecer ninguna de las balas los lastimaba.

-Rosali, llévatelos de aquí! salgan de aquí!- fue el grito desesperado de Sherrinford y aún con el arma en su espalda, ella susurró un leve –sí, amor.- Ella empuño con más fuerza el arma que tenía en las manos, uno de los cuchillos de cocina y se lanzó contra aquel individuo cortándole la garganta de un solo tajo. Repitió la acción, lanzándose contra cualquiera que quisiera llegar a lastimar a Sherlock.

Una y otra vez golpe tras golpe, corte tras corte ellos cercenaban las cabezas de los que habían acabado con la paz de la campiña. Muchos criados habían sido asesinados, fieles que defendían la familia del amo. Sherrinford y su padre estaban mal heridos, estos individuos que los atacaron tenían garras o así parecían y sus dientes… siempre buscando carne expuesta para morder y succionar la sangre que podían obtener. Mycroft trataba, en lo que podía de defenderse solo pero la fuerza que tenía no era la suficiente y esto obligaba a que uno a uno, aquellos hombres y mujeres con los que habían arado esas tierras cayeran ante sus pies, siendo devorados por esas sanguijuelas humanas. Sherlock, parado en las escaleras, solo podía ver como su familia y su hogar eran destruidos. No sabía que hacer no podía gritar, ni siquiera mover un solo músculo y aquella mujer "común" lo defendía con la fuerza y ferocidad de una leona, es ahí cuando comprendió porque su hermano la había escogido. Una lagrima de orgullo y una leve sonrisa se dibujaron en su rostro mientras pronunciaba en un susurro "Bienvenida a la familia, hermana".

Sherlock salió de su letargo al escuchar el sonido de los caballos, de un momento a otro la guardia real llegó y exterminó rápidamente a la decena de intrusos que habían atacado su hogar.

-Vampiros .. son vampiros .. –

-Malditos … es la voluntad de Dios que desaparezcan-

-Córtenle la cabeza y quémenlos-

Rosalí lo había abrazado para protegerlo de los disparos que se escuchaban, al poco tiempo, la paz llegó después de la tormenta.

Llanto, gritos y desesperación fue todo lo que su confundida mente podía captar pero no procesar, Rosali lo cargaba y corrían fuera de la casa, hasta que la sintió desvanecerse sobre él justo en medio del jardín. Sherlock la apartó para poder ver lo que pasaba, ante sus ojos su hogar era abrazado por las llamas, los soldados sacaban uno a uno a los sobrevivientes antes de ser atrapados por el fuego que consumía todo a su paso. Vio a Mycroft tratar de volver a su casa, peleando contra los soldados que lo alejaban de ese lugar mientras gritaba que debía volver por su madre.

-DEJENME! ELLA .. MI MADRE ESTA DENTRO .. DEBO REGRESAR!- eran los gritos, no, era la súplica de Mycroft que entre lágrimas e ira se negaba a dejarla dentro.

Sherrinford su hermano, el más fuerte, el que podía hacerle frente a un toro y ganarle era prácticamente arrastrado por los sirvientes de la casa, estaba bañado en sangre y casi inconsciente. Sherlock extendió la mano, tratando de alcanzarlos pero se dio cuenta que no podía ni levantarse, había algo que lo retenía y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que Rosali, su "hermana" había muerto protegiéndolo. Su rostro mostraba un gesto de tranquilidad, su cuerpo estaba marcado por la feroz lucha y las manos del menor estaban bañadas de sangre, aquella escena parecía una maldita pesadilla. Quería gritar, deseaba hacerlo y de seguro su padre vendría y lo despertaría pero no fue así, al contrario vio la imagen de su padre bajo el marco de la puerta principal.

-Padre – el débil susurro de Sherlock escapó de sus labios llamando a su progenitor, pero este agacho la cabeza como si se disculpara y se adentró a la vivienda. Él amaba tanto a su esposa, que no la dejaría partir de este mundo sola. La casa colapsó entre las llamas, como si fuera un débil castillo de naipes. Los días de risas y ridículas rencillas habían terminado de golpe, su paraíso se había convertido en un ardiente infierno y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. El odio y la impotencia llenaron hasta el último rincón de su ser y grito, grito como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho, con desesperación sintiendo como su alma se destrozaba por el dolor mientras las lágrimas caían descontroladas de sus claros ojos.

El cielo se había teñido de un tono tan oscuro que la luna y las estrellas parecían haber desaparecido, solo la débil llamarada rojiza se divisaba en el horizonte. Las ruinas de la mansión Holmes estaban dejando de arder, Sherlock y sus hermanos fueron trasladados a una de las casas de los sirvientes y eran revisados por algunos guardias. Mycroft gritaba y pateaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, maldiciendo a cuanto ser vivo existía en aquella habitación sin importarle que las heridas que tenía en los brazos, las piernas pero sobre todo el vientre se afectaran, estaba pálido casi parecía un muerto en vida, pero de alguna manera sacaba fuerzas de flaquezas para seguir pataleando y haciendo que la acción de revisarlo sea casi imposible. Hasta que un certero golpe en la nuca lo hizo caer en brazos de uno de los comandantes, quien con su rostro impávido entrego al muchacho a uno de los guardias. Sherlock estaba en shock, viendo todo lo que ocurría desde su lugar, una silla a lado de la ventana de la humilde casa de madera, viendo por unos instantes a sus hermanos y por otro lo que fue su hogar, casi sin poder creerlo. Las voces de los guardias, de los sirvientes, los gritos de dolor de Sherrinford llegaban a sus orejas pero él no podía oír nada, estaba absorto de la realidad hasta que escucho a uno de los guardias decir al comandante que no se podía hacer nada para salvar la vida del mayor de los Holmes, que era inevitable que pereciera antes de que llegue el amanecer, que sus heridas eran demasiado profundas, que la pérdida de sangre lo mataría antes que lo haga la fiebre o alguna infección. Sherlock se estremeció ante la idea de perder a otro miembro de su familia, sintiéndose desprotegido y miserable, unas débiles lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y trataba de limpiarlas con furia, recordando la frase que su agonizante hermano siempre repetía.

-"los hombres no lloran .. siempre debes mantener la cabeza en alto con dignidad pero nunca con petulancia, entendiste Sherlock-"

Pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desbordaran de lágrimas cuando escucho que daban el mismo diagnóstico para Mycroft, la herida en su vientre había dañado varios órganos, de seguro pronto comenzaría a convulsionar, no tenían manera de salvarlo ya que había perdido mucha sangre y pronto cogería una infección por los contenidos viscerales. Sherlock negó varias veces con la cabeza atrapada entre sus manos ensangrentadas, sintió una arcada de asco por el fuerte aroma de aquel líquido vital, sentía que iba desfallecer, pero una leve luz evitó que cayera en la desesperanza. Los guardias hicieron que todos salieran de la habitación, solo dos militares de alto rango se quedaron ahí junto con los hermanos y comenzaron a hablar.

-Señor Johson, si ambos mueren nadie podrá descifrar … -el volumen de voz de aquel guardia se había desvanecido como un susurro. Sherlock estaba por saltar de su silla, gritar y decir que el descifraría lo que fuera con tal de que salvaran a sus hermanos pero, un repentino escalofrió hizo que mantuviera la boca callada.

-Sería una lamentable perdida para la corona y más en esta época de conflicto, sabemos que están tramando un golpe y que ellos son los únicos con la mente capaz de desenredar esta conspiración. No podemos confiar en nadie más, ni siquiera en nuestros superiores … llegar al extremo de exterminar a la familia completa para salvaguardar su secreto, James Moriarty es un monstro, no tiene corazón ni perdón de Dios. –Aquel ilustre militar de alto rango había dejado escapar el nombre del culpable de la muerte de los Holmes y el menor sintió como la sed de venganza se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sus ojos gravaron cada movimiento, cada segundo de esa maldita noche. Haría que ese tal Moriarty pagara con crecer lo que había hecho, su pecho comenzó a elevarse y contraerse por la agitación.

-Cálmate niño, aun eres muy joven para poder hacer algo, pero ellos no. Tus hermanos hoy tendrán en sus manos la elección de morir o vivir por el bien de nuestros reyes.-

Ante los ojos del menor, aquel hombre cambiaba el tono de su mirada a una más oscura y siniestra que le hizo estremecer.

-Escúchenme hermanos Holmes, lo que hoy los atacó son vampiros, seres sedientos de sangre y sin control, lacayos de Moriarty –Sherlock abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿vampiros? Había leído sobre ellos pero se suponían que eran una leyenda, criaturas de cuentos de terror y nada más.

-Moriarty es el más fuerte de todos, pero nosotros no estamos desprotegidos, yo soy uno de ellos .. un vampiro que está bajo las ordenes de la corona y hoy ustedes podrán elegir si morir o renunciar a todo lo que tienen para convertirse en uno como yo- Sherlock sonrió, le estaban dando la posibilidad de cobrar venganza, le estaban dando el arma con la cual actuaría.

-Renunciaran a la vida como la conocen, a ver el sol, rechazar su humanidad y adoptaran una vil naturaleza, pero a cambio de ese sacrificio, vivirán eternamente adquiriendo gracias y habilidades que con el paso de los años los volverán las criaturas más poderosas de la creación, pero siempre bajo la autoridad de la corona. –

Si en ese momento tenía que vender su alma al diablo, gustoso lo habría hecho. Sherlock se acercó al vampiro y lo miró con curiosidad, dibujando una leve sonrisa antes de que este se acercara a Sherrinford.

-Por mi madre, por mi padre y por Rosali, acepto el castigo que Dios tenga que imponerme con tal de poder vengarme de los que trataron de hacer que la casa Holmes caiga en ruina-Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, el mayor susurro aquellas palabras que aunque fueron débiles sonaron con determinación. Mycroft solo pudo alcanzar a tomar la manga de la chaqueta de aquel misterioso ser y asentir con la cabeza, el aire ya no llegaba plenamente a sus pulmones.

Es así, como aquella noche ante los ojos de Sherlock un vampiro se había arrodillado entre las camas de ambos agonizantes hermanos. Beban, fue la única orden de aquel caballero mientras se cortaba ambas muñecas y las posaba sobre los labios de los Holmes, ambos hermanos bebieron al principio con temor, lentamente. Pero a los segundos comenzaron a ser más frenéticos, casi salvajes como si fueran criaturas de puro instinto. Se necesitó la ayuda de los otros guardias que irrumpieron la habitación al escuchar el grito de ayuda del vampiro, era casi imposible contenerlos. Habían enloquecido y buscaba más, necesitaban más sangre y la obtuvieron de desafortunadas victimas que solo pudieron sentir como la vida se les iba drenando. Después del festín, su "padre" les ordenó que se detuvieran con la voz más firme que su debilidad pudo permitirle y los Holmes obedecieron, casi como hipnotizados por aquella voz. Sometidos a aquella voluntad.

Sherlock no podía creer lo que ocurría ante sus ojos, sus dos hermanos estaban completamente curados, las heridas ni siquiera habían dejado cicatrices visibles. Tenían un aura de misterioso poderío cubriéndolos, sus ojos, normalmente celestes como los de su padre, tenían una fría tonalidad casi violácea, pero fue la fuerza y dureza de la mirada en ambos lo que hacía que la piel se te escarapelara. Era como si les hubieran despojado de sentido alguno, de alma, como si fueran una carcasa vacía sin nada más que odio reflejándose sutilmente en su esencia. Corrió a lado de Johnson y lo vio tan débil, casi parecía un alma en pena, no quedaba nada de aquella potente figura que vio minutos antes, estaba tan arrugado, pálido y frágil que temió tocarlo, así que solo se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado.

-Señor, por favor yo también quiero ser como mis hermanos-fue la infantil súplica del menor hacia esa decrépita figura.

-No, no puedo condenar eternamente a un alma como la tuya, eso no me lo perdonaría- fue la casi poética respuesta del vampiro. Respuesta que ocasionó la ira del menor, quien estaba a punto de golpearlo con toda la fuerza que tenía pero que fue detenido por su hermano, por Sherrinford.

-Sherlock, alguien debe reconstruir este lugar, sacarlo adelante o ¿permitirás que el apellido Holmes muera por causa de ese maldito? –

-Pero yo también quiero pelear … Sher … quiero ir con ustedes yo también quiero vengarme del que hizo esto a papá y mamá – era la súplica bañada en lágrimas de impotencia del menor que fue ignorada y que a cambio recibió un golpe en la mejilla que le hizo voltear la cara, sintiendo el sabor metalizado de la sangre entre sus labios, volteó para devolverle la mirada a su atacante pero esos ojos llenos de furia pronto dieron paso a un gesto de vivido dolor, dolor causado por ver el sufrimiento reflejado en las pupilas de su hermano. Nunca en todos sus años Sherrinford había levantado su mano contra él, nunca lo había visto tan molesto, decepcionado. El mayor tomo a Sherlock por los hombros, apretándolos con fuerza para que no se pierda esa leve conexión.

-Tu labor esta en este lugar, eres el único que puede hacer que nuestro apellido no quede en el olvido y esa … ESA es una manera de venganza. Ese infeliz quiso borrarnos del mapa y tú quieres darle el gusto de conseguirlo, creí que eras más inteligente Sherlock – El menor comprendió lo que su hermano trataba de decirle, aunque en realidad solo estaba aceptando sumisamente el pretexto que Sherrinford había puesto para que él no se mesclara en la campaña que estaba por iniciar. Porque si alguien conocía a Sherrinford era Sherlock y esa mirada, ese tono de voz no indicaba nada bueno, al parecer su hermano ya estaba planeando algo y de seguro ese algo no tenía nada que ver con los planes de su nuevo "padre".

-Aun es un niño, mandaremos a un tutor y un administrador para que …-

-Sherlock es suficientemente maduro para ver por él mismo y administrar estas tierras, señor – Fueron las palabras de Mycroft las que interrumpieron a uno de los comandantes que acababa de ingresar a la habitación. – Nunca dude de las capacidades de un Holmes – Ahora era Mycroft, quien con una mirada de complicidad, ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock en señal de apoyo y compromiso, definitivamente no se debía jugar contra los Holmes.

- No necesito ninguna niñera, soy capaz de hacer que este lugar se recupere en poco tiempo y pueden contar conmigo, mi dinero y estas tierras para lo que necesiten – Sherlock comenzaba a trazar sus propios planes, al parecer todos los hermanos jugarían por líneas diferentes pero marcando un mismo objetivo, todos habían cambiado, incluyendo el menor, ya que no fue necesario que le dieran una nueva vida mediante la sangre. Él mismo se estaba dando una nueva vida al renunciar a todos sus dulces recuerdos, su infancia y su lado "humano" para convertirse, a su manera, en un monstro frio y calculador como sus hermanos.

Antes del amanecer, tres nuevas criaturas habían nacido debajo de todo ese remolino de odio, sangre, muerte y sed de venganza, lentamente las llamas que consumieron la casa de los Holmes iba consumiendo, por dentro, la humanidad de cada uno de los hermanos. Pero ninguno imaginaba lo aquello solo era el preludio para que, dentro de algunos años, bajo la luz de la luna naciera una nueva criatura.

* * *

Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado .. en especial para mi Lily ... beshitos linda  
Les recomiendo leerlo mientras escuchan watch?v=MyvhHsku-fQ ...


	2. Comienza el cambio

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados. Es una historia un poco compleja pero espero que sea de su agrado, en especial de tu agrado, terrorista. Un capitulo más y llega el lemon .. ohh yeahhh XDDD**

* * *

-Señor, bienvenido a casa – Una de las sirvientas recibía al señor de la renovada mansión Holmes. Habían pasado más de 10 años desde la noche en la cual la tragedia llego a ese hogar, tragedia que nunca más se volvió a menciona. Atrás quedaron los recuerdo de los vivaces días en aquel lugar, más de 10 años en los cuales nunca más se volvieron a escuchar las risas o cualquier otro signo de alegría. Aquella mansión era enorme, exquisita en arquitectura y decorados. El jardín frontal parecía un pequeño paraíso iluminado por la luz de los candelabros que se reflejaban como rayos de oro sobre las traviesas aguas de las imponentes fuentes. En el amplio salón solo se podían escuchar el eco de los pasos del dueño de casa golpear contra el piso de roble compitiendo con el sonido de los leños siendo consumidos por el fuego dentro de la chimenea. Las grandes cortinas con pomposos decorados dorados impedían el paso de la luz de la luna en aquel lugar, que parecía menos sombrío gracias al enorme cuadro colocado sobre la chimenea. En aquella pintura estaban retratados los miembros de la familia Holmes, la madre de ellos siendo escoltada por sus cuatro caballeros. A pesar de los esfuerzos del artista que lo elaboró, la cálida sonrisa de aquella mujer y su radiante belleza no pudieron ser reflejadas en el lienzo, al menos esa siempre fue la opinión de quien solicitó hacerla. Detrás de ella estaban sus dos Sherrinford, su esposo que a pesar de tener una expresión un poco osca, posaba con delicadeza su tosca mano sobre el hombro de su mujer. El primogénito tenía una expresión seria y centrada, tratando de mostrarse como el hombre que llevaría sobre sus hombros el apellido de la familia y aceptaba la misión con orgullo. A un lado estaba Mycroft, con una expresión de prepotencia y altanería, imitando una de las poses aristocráticas de moda, tratando de verse más interesante y al otro lado el más joven, Sherlock, con una infantil y radiante sonrisa, una de sus manos estaban sobre el brazo de su madre y ella le había correspondido el gesto colocando su mano delicadamente sobre la de él.

El actual dueño de la mansión se había parado ante aquel cuadro contemplándolo y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver a Barbarroja posando, con el parche en el ojo, sobre los pies de su madre. El fugaz recuerdo de la discusión que se armó el día que se fueron a tomar esa fotografía por petición de su madre, llegó a su mente. El no permitiría que en la foto familiar no esté presente Barbarroja, eso era imperdonable, el perro también era parte de la familia. Al final y casi retrasados por la testarudez del menor, todos se rindieron y aceptaron llevar al perro con ellos. Es que una vez que a Sherlock se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no existía ser sobre este mundo que lo haga cambiar de opinión. Pero mayor fue la sorpresa al ver a la mascota de la familia ingresar a la sala por el llamado de su dueño, con un parche de ojo nuevo decorado con una calavera pirata bordado en hilo plata, bañado y oliendo al perfume que la madre de Sherlock le había regalado a Mycroft hacía meses atrás. En ese momento todos estallaron en risas, hasta el cochero y la sirvienta que estaba presente, aunque claro, Sherlock no entendía el motivo de las carcajadas e hizo uno de sus encantadores pucheros.

-Sé que estas con ellos, Barbarroja- Susurró el joven antes de cerrar los ojos, recordando como su madre planeaba, una semana después de aquel día, visitar nuevamente al fotógrafo para un nuevo retrato familiar ya que daban la bienvenida a Rosali, la nueva integrante. – Lo siento madre, no pude cumplir ese deseo -

William Sherlock Scott Holmes, estaba por cumplir los 23 años y era uno de los solteros más codiciados de Londres, alto, de constitución mesomórfica, porte imponente pero grácil y elegante movimiento, hacía que cualquier ser viviente volteara con solo sentir su presencia, de rostro anguloso adornado por los traviesos risos oscuros que a pesar de los años mantenían su rebeldía ante cualquier peinado engomado. Su gris mirada transmitía una agudeza y perspicacia que llegaba a incomodar a más de uno, estaba enmarcada por unas gruesas y bien definidas cejas. Sus labios en forma de corazón tenían una tonalidad cereza pálido y parecían tan tersos que provocaban devorarlos con un beso. Su habilidad deductiva le sirvió a la hora de hacer nuevas inversiones, casi todo lo que tocaba se convertía en oro y eso le permitió amasar una cuantiosa fortuna, en realidad para él no era difícil comprender la naturaleza humana y usarla a su favor a la hora de saber dónde invertir. Desde joven trató con "astutos" estafadores que llegaron proponerle "jugosos negocios" que lo ayudarían a restablecer sus tierras, pero era tan fácil para él identificar los gestos que delataban las mentiras, los documentos falsificados, las sucias trampas que trataban poner en su camino. ¿Es que acaso no existía algún astuto criminal que pueda montar mejor su teatro y hacer que un niño de apenas 12 ponga todo su dinero en sus sucias manos?, al parecer no. Al inicio le fue difícil hacer negocios con los "adultos" casi nadie lo tomaba en serio, el huérfano, el pobre niño que se quedó solo, la incauta posible víctima de algún malintencionado tutor o pariente, eran algunos calificativos que casi siempre escuchaba, y odiaba, pero aun así no se amilanó. Los retos le encantaban y manipular a la gente para poder obtener el mayor provecho de ellos se volvió un arte que rápidamente perfecciono. Pero ahora, siendo ya un joven de sociedad podía darse la libertad de dejar usar esa careta de niño bueno, adolescente entusiasmado por la vida. Ahora podía manejar sus negocios con libertad y gozar de su soledad, refugiarse en aquella enorme mansión con habitaciones que ni el mismo conocía, techos decorados con suntuosos candelabros, los cuadros que decoraban los pasadizos solo eran de pintores reconocidos, las alfombras importadas, curiosidades y chucherias traídas de países exóticos y lejanos, siempre eran motivo de admiración de las eventuales visitas que llegaban a ese lugar, siempre por motivo de trabajo en negociaciones que realmente necesitaban ser favorables a cualquier costo.

Más de uno de sus socios estratégicos llegaba a pisar esa mansión con alguna hija, sobrina o hermana que este en edad de casamiento, más de una vez ellos le propusieron la unión pero Sherlock siempre se las ingeniaba para rechazarlo de la manera más cordial que podía. Era parte del juego, no podía mandarlos al diablo y gritarles toda la sarta de barbaridades que se le cruzaba por la mente y echarlos a patadas de su casa, debía actuar como todo un caballero. Aunque había algunas ocasiones en las cuales perdía un poco la compostura y lanzaba una mirada casi asesina, una que otra señorita aprovechaba la oscuridad de la noche para hacerle una visita inadecuada a altas horas de la noche, claro que en estas visitas la escases de ropa y el exceso de desfachatez y erotismo parecían requisitos indispensables. Es que ¿acaso no existía una mujer capaz de usar sus neuronas para seducir en lugar de su cuerpo? ¿No eran carne de ganado exhibiéndose en el mercado para poder ser compradas, o si? Esas noches le tocaba dormir en otra habitación y evitar el escándalo. Definitivamente las mujeres, eran criaturas demasiado extrañas para él, no eran su área. Los hombres tampoco lo eran, en contadas ocasiones cuando asistió a alguna de esas "reuniones sociales" por invitación expresa de su hermano, podía notar a ciertos mozuelos que con descaro lo trataban de desvestir con la mirada.

Unas semanas después de cumplir los 23, recibió una inesperada invitación, al parecer su hermano recordó que había cumplido un año más de vida y buscaba la manera de compensar su ausencia en aquella festividad. Sherlock sonrió de manera irónica, definitivamente Mycroft estaba desvariando o algo nuevo había surgido y requería de su apoyo, hacía más de una década que ninguna fecha requería celebración por parte de los Holmes. Esa noche se vistió de gala, con un traje de corte italiano color negro entallado a su figura, la camisa blanca de seda era decorada por una corbata del mismo material color granate. Arreglo sus cabellos solo con los dedos y se colocó la larga gabardina negra siempre con los botones desabrochados, permitiendo que esta jugueteara con las frías corrientes de aire de esa noche. Llego al lugar indicado, precisamente en aquel lugar se celebraba un baile, al parecer para celebrar algún acontecimiento vinculado con realeza que al él, realmente, no le interesaba. Pero ese no era pretexto para bajar la guardia, con una gentil sonrisa saludaba a los presentes mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermano. Trataba de disimular lo mejor que podía la incomodidad de sentir aquellas miradas que le traspasaban la ropa y lo estaba logrando hasta que sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la nuca. Sigilosamente, como un gato, se volteó sobre sus talones para descubrir a la persona que podía causarle aquella sensación, fijó su aguda mirada analizando a aquel personaje. Era un joven no mayor que él, al parecer de agradable y alegre carácter, conversaba animadamente con un grupo de señoritas que le hacían preguntas sobre un crucero, "acaba de llegar del extranjero" fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo por su mente, de piel extremadamente blanca, vestido con prendas y accesorios de moda "al parecer le gusta lucirse" observaba como ese jovenzuelo acariciaba sutilmente la cintura de una de las damas "de mentalidad libertina". Aquel último descubrimiento hizo que el menor sonriera con desprecio, "otro individuo que busca copular con alguien, patético" con esa línea de pensamientos siguió su camino, encontrando a su hermano apoyado en el marco que daba salida a uno de los balcones del salón.

-Interesado en el mozuelo, Sherlock –

-No seas ridículo, no me interesa los hombres que se dejan dominar por su parte baja-

Mycroft se burlaba de él diciéndole que tenía temor al sexo y eso le ofendía ya que no era verdad, desde joven había leído libros de biología y sabía sobre sexo y todo el proceso copulatorio, bueno en teoría y en cierta manera creía que era desagradable.

-Es un intercambio innecesario de fluidos. Bueno, innecesario si copulas sin el objetivo de engendrar una nueva vida. – Con una expresión de total seguridad y cierto asco trataba de convencer a su hermano.

-Nosotros nacimos de ese intercambio desagradable e innecesario de fluidos, Sherlock –Mycroft bebía un sorbo de su copa – pero sobre todo, porque padre y madre se amaba, cuando conozcas el amor, lo entenderás.

-¿Amor? ¿Amor, Mycroft me estás hablando de esa reacción química que embrutece al ser humano, que lo limita y lo vuelve fácilmente manipulable?-El rostro de Sherlock mostraba una mescla de sorpresa, desconcierto y enfado ante las palabras de su hermano, ¿acaso Mycroft estaba hablando en serio con eso del amor y vivieron felices para siempre?. Soltó una leve risita de incredulidad antes de terminar su copa de un sorbo.

-Sherlock, tu puedes enamorarte, tener una familia y seguir adelante ¿no es esa la misión que te dejamos? – Un leve toque de culpabilidad se sentía en la voz del mayor.

-No! .. no! no y no, no hasta que el maldito de Moriarty esté muerto y pudriéndose en el infierno – Fue la iracunda respuesta del menor, le había costado un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano decir aquellas palabras en voz baja, su rostro rojo de ira era muestra de ello.

-Deja de pensar en eso, Moriarty ya nos quitó a nuestros padres, por su causa estamos encadenados eternamente obedeciendo órdenes como malditos perros adiestrados y si no somos útiles seremos fácilmente eliminados .. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Tú eres libre .. Maldición Sherlock olvídate de todo y déjame esto a mí … joder madura de una maldita vez –Mycroft estaba descontrolado, casi había gritado aquellas palabras pero se mordía los labios hasta lastimarlos para mantener el tono de voz más bajo que podía. Afortunadamente ambos hermanos estaban en uno de los balcones de aquel salón y la música, cortesía de los violines, amortiguaron el sonido de su voz. Además la gente estaba más interesada en bailar y embriagarse que en la conversación de ellos dos o al menos eso creían.

- Fácilmente eliminados …¿Mycroft, dónde está Sherrinford?-La mente del menor de los hermanos había captado cada palabra, cada detalle, cada casi imperceptible gesto. Realmente le pareció extraño el hecho de que Mycroft lo invitara a un baile con tan poco tiempo de anticipación, diciéndole que era extremadamente urgente que asista y cuando llego, al parecer era una reunión de lo más aburrida y normal, nada que ameritara su asistencia. Las dudas estaban plantadas pero las palabras de su hermano, su consejo para abandonar su venganza e iniciar una "nueva vida" como si no hubiera pasado nada hicieron que este cada vez más alerta. El punto clave estaba en ese pequeño discurso que le dio, tratando de mantener su careta de político frio y calculador, pero algo no cuadraba "fácilmente eliminados" era la palabra clave, todos los consejos de esa noche eran para que Sherlock se alejara, para que no preguntara, había peligro. Pero una pequeña luz iluminó su mente cuando rápidamente encadenó las cosas y le vino a la mente su hermano Sherrinford, hacía meses que no sabía nada de él. La penúltima vez que lo vio fue en el despacho de Mycroft, al parecer habían tenido una pista de Moriarty debido a una "captura" de Sherrinford y discutían por ello, trató de acercarse más para poder escuchar pero el mayor de los tres se percató de su presencia y ambos se callaron. Sherrinford podía no tener la persuasión de Mycroft pero tenía la fortaleza tanto física como mental para soportar los ambientes mas hostiles, tenía la astucia, el sigilo y el olfato de un cazador, era ágil en terreno campestre, era una criatura preparada para perseguir y acorralar a su presa, desde joven mostro esas capacidades luciéndose las veces que iba de casería con su padre y era él quien se lucía contando las aventuras a su madre, normalmente el patriarca culpaba a la vejez por su mal desempeño. Cuando ambos fueron convertidos en vampiros, Mycroft paso a trabajar en la parte administrativa del gobierno, sus habilidades deductivas, su capacidad de análisis y almacenamiento de datos lo convirtieron en el engranaje perfecto y preciso para que esta área funcione eficientemente. En cambio Sherrinford estaba hecho para el trabajo de campo, para liderar, planear la estrategia y eliminar. Era el perro de ataque perfecto. Sherlock se había dado cuenta que algo había cambiado dentro de su hermano mayor, esa mirada solo se mostraba deseosa de sangre, de atacar y aniquilar, sabía que una vez que un Holmes se empeñaba en obtener algo, lo haría a cualquier precio. Además, de los tres hermanos quien más había perdido esa noche era Sherrinford, Rosali y el hijo de ambos que ella llevaba en su vientre.

La última vez que Sherlock vio al primogénito de la casa fue una noche, en la cual Sherrinford fue a visitarlo, paseó por los terrenos, observó el retrato de la familia sobre la chimenea y no dijo ni una sola palabra durante todo ese tiempo, hasta el momento de la despedida, fue ahí cuando su hermano le confesó que su prometida había estado embarazada, que la delicada Rosali era una fiera indomable y solo había aceptado casarse con él por el bebe, ambos rieron ante aquella confesión, el menor noto como lágrimas de sangre bañaban el duro rostro de su hermano, quiso abrazarlo, quiso confortarlo pero sabía que era mejor no hacerlo, su hermano no se lo permitiría. Y a puertas del amanecer ambos hermanos se despidieron, Sherrinford jugueteó con los risos de su hermano, desordenándolos mientras el otro se quejaba por aquella acción, argumentando que ya no era un niño, que debía tratarlo como un hombre.

-Siempre serás mi pequeño hermano menor, Sherlock … aunque crezcas, siempre veré en tus ojos a mi madre y en tu sonrisa a mi Rosali … -Fueron las últimas palabras del mayor antes de abandonar aquella mansión.

Ahora necesitaba respuestas.

-Mycroft acaso no me escuchaste ¿dónde está Sherrinford?- más que pregunta, parecía una amenaza.

-Está muerto Sherlock, el murió hace unos días-fue la escueta respuesta del mayor, quien evitó en todo momento mirar directamente a su hermano.

-Deja de bromear maldita sea, no es gracioso- Sherlock lanzó la copa que sostenía el mayor en las manos de un certero golpe, mirándolo con rabia poco o nada le importaba que la gente voltee a verlos y se percate de la discusión.

-Este no es el lugar adecuado para conversar, deja de comportarte como un crio y contrólate- Mycroft se había percatado de las curiosas miradas y los cuchicheos, se aclaró la garganta antes de salir del balcón, tomando una de las copas de trago que insistentemente uno de los mozos le ofrecía. Para calmar los nervios, fue el pretexto del mozuelo para que Mycroft aceptara la copa. Bebió un poco y se encaminó hacia las escaleras que lo conducirían al segundo piso de la mansión.

Sherlock no podía créelo, su hermano siempre había sido un maldito tempano de hielo, pero ahora se había lucido en todo, el muy desgraciado había hecho algo, algo contra su propio hermano, su sangre y de eso estaba seguro tan seguro que apostaría su alma en ello. Suspiró levemente tratando de calmarse un poco, estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Señor, desea un trago –el mozo le extendía la fuente con una única bebida –le ayudará a controlar sus nervios.

-No deseo nada, puedes retirarte – Sherlock le contesto secamente, casi obligándolo a marcharse con el tono de voz que había usado.

-Quizás no le interese el trago, pero sí la nota que dejo el joven para usted –

Ese fue el único motivo por el cual Sherlock volteo para ver al mozo, solo le pasó una rápida ojeada ya que no estaba con ánimos de deducir nada, algunas veces maldecía esa habilidad. Cogió la copa y en la servilleta había algo escrito. "Te espero arriba" fueron las únicas palabras que le indicaban donde ir, algo demasiado ambiguo para el resto pero con suficientes datos para él. Aunque había algo, en la caligrafía, en el trazo en general que no coincidía, él conocía a la perfección la letra de su hermano y esas palabras sobre aquella servilleta tenían algo, detalles casi imperceptibles que no coincidían.

-Al parecer es urgente, sería mejor que se apresure –

-Sí, gracias – Fueron las últimas palabras que el Holmes cruzó con aquel individuo, bebió de un solo trago el contenido de la copa, aquel sabor no lo distinguía muy bien pero lo pasó por alto. En realidad él no era un asiduo bebedor y su conocimiento sobre licores era básico. Colocó la copa sobre la fuente y a apresurado fue al encuentro de su hermano.

Ingreso a la habitación, aún estaba a oscuras. Adivinar en qué habitación estaría Mycroft era un juego de niños para Sherlock, ellos siempre manejaban una clave. "Los hermanos siempre cuidan, entre ellos, sus secretos" Fueron las palabras de Sherrinford al descubrir cómo es que sus hermanos menores hacían trampa en el juego de las escondidas.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –La fría voz de Sherlock rompió el silencio de aquel lugar.

-Perdió el control, se volvió un peligro para la corona, para la reina –

-No Mycroft, NO! No soy uno de tus empleados para que me hables así, aun soy tu hermano así que dime … ¿QUE CARAJOS PASO?-

Mycroft se encontraba sentado al borde del enorme ventanal de la habitación, había abierto los cristales y el viento jugaba con las suaves cortinas, estaba observando el cielo sin estrellas pero con una inmensa luna llena, como si fuera lo más interesante sobre todo el planeta. Respiró hondo antes de beber el contenido de la copa, que minutos antes jugueteaba entre sus dedos, de un solo sorbo. Sintió un leve estremecimiento pero consideró que era por el estado en el cual se encontraba su hermano.

-El trato de crear nuevos seres, Sherlock nosotros aun somos vampiros jóvenes, no tenemos el poder de convertir a otros y que estos sean "normales" como nosotros. Sherrinford convirtió a todos sus hombres en criaturas más viles que las bestias, solo buscaban como satisfacer su sed. Sus hombres devoraron todo ser vivo en una campiña no muy lejos de casa. No quedó nada vivo, ni nada humanamente reconocible, ni siquiera ellos podían mantener su forma humana, el hambre fue tan apremiante en ellos … que comenzaron a devorarse entre ellos. Sherrinford prácticamente enloqueció –Desvió la mirada hacia Sherlock y una lagrima rojiza se deslizaba por su mejilla.-Tuve que hacerlo Sherlock, tuve que matarlo, él era mi responsabilidad, yo no debí permitir que esto pasara … yo … yo solo quería que … Sherlock me convertí en un maldito monstro-Por primera vez, después de aquel incendio, vio a su hermano desmoronarse de esa manera. Mycroft estaba llorando como aquella noche hace más de 10 años, lagrimas carmesí empaparon su rostro mientras trataba de limpiarlas en vano.-Nunca acepte beber sangre humana, para sentirme aun humano, siempre …. Siempre temí dejar que ese oscuro ser me dominara pero … ellos me obligaron a matar a mi propio hermano. OHH DIOS! ESTE ES TU CASTIGO POR RENUNCIAR A TI AQUELLA NOCHE? ES ESTO?-

Sherlock trató de acercarse, sintió el mismo impulso que había sentido tiempo atrás cuando vio a Sherrinford llorar. Estaba por dar un paso adelante cuando sintió que algo en él no estaba bien, de un momento a otro su cuerpo se sintió extremadamente pesado y cayó como una frágil escultura de vidrio sobre la mullida alfombra. Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su hermano llamándolo, seguramente correría en su ayuda pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe lo sacó de su letargo. Al parecer lo habían drogado y debía mantenerse consiente, aunque todo su organismo le obligaba a entregarse al sueño él debía luchar y analizar lo que pasaba. Se concentró en el reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre las piezas en forma de diamantes de la enorme araña que colgaba en la habitación.

-James Moriarty – Mycroft se levantó de golpe al ver ingresar al asesino de sus padres a la habitación, un jovencito risueño ingreso detrás de él y cerró la puerta con elegancia.

-Padre, puedo quedarme con el menor, es que es tan atractivo, de seguro será un esclavo sexual muy .. interesante-

El mayor de los Holmes abrió los ojos con sorpresa, reconocía a aquel joven, era el mismo que estaba mirando insistentemente a su hermano cuando ingresó al salón principal. Un escalofrió le recorrió por toda la columna vertebral, habían caído en una trampa. Él había permitido que Moriarty accediera a su pequeño hermano, se lo había entregado en bandeja de plata y nuevamente le había fallado a su familia, se mordía el labio hasta hacerse sangrar. Sentía temor, mucho temor sus instintos le decía que se aleje inmediatamente de ese lugar, que estaba en peligro.

La presencia de James Moriarty era más temible de lo que se había imaginado. Ahora entendía el motivo por el cual Sherrinford había actuado de manera tan precipitada, aun no olvidaba el terror en los ojos de su hermano mayor al describirle un fugaz encuentro con James Moriarty pero no podía salir de ahí, no con Sherlock en peligro moriría antes de entregarle a su hermano sin dar batalla primero, mostró sus colmillos en señal de advertencia, recibiendo solo risas burlonas por parte de joven que acariciaba con demasiada confianza la mejilla de Sherlock.

-Mycroft Holmes, debo confesar que es un placer poder conocerlo, al fin. – Aquel viejo vampiro se acercó a una velocidad impresionante a lado del mayor de los Holmes, observándolo detenidamente – Es admirable como una mente tan joven me haya causado tantos problemas y trabas en algunos negocios. Al Parecer Sherrinford y su madre hicieron un grandioso trabajo educándolo. – Por estas palabras obtuvo una mirada cargada de odio. – Por favor, no me mire así y menos teniendo en cuenta que yo pude ser su padre, aun no entiendo como ella eligió a ese bruto y salvaje – aquellas palabras salieron de los labios del más viejo en la habitación con un gesto de repulsión.

-Al parecer mi padre fue superior en muchos aspectos, comparándolo con usted- Mycroft había dicho aquellas palabras con un placer que hacía muchos años no sentía, eso se reflejaba en la ladina sonrisa que dibujaba en su rostro.

Aquello no le agradó en lo más mínimo a James Moriarty, ya que a pesar de ser un hombre maduro, de estatura alta y porte imponente, con un rostro sereno casi impasible, de mirada fría y calculadora, voz y carácter impositivo pero desequilibrado y extravagante en algunas ocasiones, que se reflejaba en su estilo de vestir, demasiado perfecto, sin manchas ni arrugas pero con exceso de accesorios en oro y diamantes. Cogió, con sus enguantadas manos, el cuello de Mycroft, apretando con fuerza mientras se colocaba tras de él y hacía que observara el cuerpo de su hermano tirado sobre la alfombra, desprotegido.

-Ese es mi hijo Jim Moriarty y al parecer está muy interesado en adquirir una nueva mascota para su "entretenimiento". No puedo negarle nada y más si el objeto de su deseo es el hijo de esa mujer y aquel individuo.-resoplo levemente- Sherlock es exquisito, el parecido con su madre es extraordinario .. ahhh de seguro pasaremos grandes noches jugueteando con ese cadencioso cuerpo, doblegando su voluntad y volviéndolo en un eterno sirviente de placer – Mientras estas palabras eran susurradas al oído de Mycroft, acompañadas de unas suaves caricias en el torso, Jim se entretenía jugueteando con los risos de Sherlock, mirándolo con la misma emoción de un niño al recibir un regalo nuevo.

-Es una lástima que no puedas ver el arduo entrenamiento de tu hermano, pero debes entender que tienes la misma gracia que tu padre y eres como un grano en el trasero, esta noche morirás, después de ver a tu hermano convertido en el juguete de turno de mi Jim.-

-humm así que mi madre te rechazó pero … ahhh aunque tengas la oportunidad de – juntando toda la fuerza que tenía, con la voz inestable y a pesar de sentir aquella droga recorrer su organismo y tratar de doblegarlo, Sherlock se apoyó sobre sus codos para poder mirar fijamente al asesino de sus padres – hacer tuyo a la única persona que puede recordártela, prefieres entregarme a tu hijito, se nota que no eres más que un cobarde, James Moriarty, un charlatan-

Los ojos del viejo vampiro brillaron en un tono rojizo, con la ira recorriendo sus venas lanzó a Mycroft contra la puerta de la habitación sin ningún esfuerzo, se acercó casi en un soplido a lado de Sherlock y empujó a su hijo hacia un lado.

-Maldito mocoso insolente ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? – el delicado cuello del menor de los Holmes estaba siendo aprisionado por la tela de los guantes del viejo vampiro.

-El hijo de la mujer que te rechazó y que prefirió a un común y salvaje hombre en vez de un respetable y temido vampiro – La sorna en la voz de Sherlock solo causaba más ira en el mayor, el aire dentro de la habitación era realmente tenso, tanto Jim como Mycroft temblaban ante la sensación terrorífica que James causaba al desplegar su presencia sobrenatural. –deja que tu hijo me esclavice, así solo perteneceré a él y nuevamente habrás perdido, James Moriarty , quizás no seas tan fuerte como tratas de aparentar-

-ESO NUNCA!- En un arrebato de locura, el viejo Moriarty clavó sin vacilación alguna sus colmillos en el terso cuello del menor de los Holmes, un apagado gemido escapo de los labios del más joven mientras sentía como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, como la vida se le escapaba con cada golpeteo de su corazón, que al principio latió con fuerza y desenfreno contra su pecho a causa de la mezcla de miedo, excitación y dolor, pero que lentamente se iba calmando. Su corazón apenas latía, la sensación en su cuello era como de ardiente hierro tratando de fundirse con su piel, volvió a gemir suavemente al sentir que no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo, trató de analizar aquella habitación con la poca conciencia que le quedaba. A un lado, tirado sobre el suelo y con la cabeza sangrando, su hermano Mycroft estaba inconsciente y eso era mejor ya que apostaba sus pocos segundos de vida a que hubiera hecho algo estúpido como lanzarse sobre Moriarty para evitar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sherlock pestañeo, forzando a sus parpados a no cerrarse mientras buscaba con la mirada al hijo del vampiro, definitivamente él no estaba entre sus planes, ese jovencito que ahora traía un puchero de molestia e indignación sería todo un problema que ya vería como solucionar, tenía que actuar rápido o pronto desfallecería y perdería una oportunidad única en la vida, por fin podría cobrar venganza con sus propias manos. Sintió como Moriarty se tensaba y con un gruñido trató de alejarse pero Sherlock lo evitó, con un rápido movimiento apretó un pequeño dispositivo escondido bajo la manga de su camisa, una delgada daga de metal salía de ahí como si fuera un aguijón y se hundió en el cuello de su verdugo, justo en la carótida, sin perder tiempo se prendió de esa herida y con el mismo hambre que anteriormente Moriarty había bebido, era ahora Sherlock el que bebía.

Sabía el riesgo que corría al hacer aquello, pero al percatarse de ciertas "presencias" en el salón de baile no tuvo mucho tiempo para realizar un plan más elaborado y apenas pudo tender su tela de araña, los detalles no importaban en ese momento, los riesgos de morir serían bien recibidos si con eso lograba matar al maldito. Mientras aquel veneno ingresaba a su organismo podía sentir como su deseo por más era cada vez más impetuoso, más sangre, más poder, más vida, poco o nada le importaba sentir ese maldito líquido, que como lava quemaba, cada espacio que rozaba y como su carne, anteriormente lastimada por él mismo se curaba, cada poro de su cuerpo vibraba, cambiaba. Poco o nada le importaba sentir que una extraña fuerza se apoderaba de él con vehemencia y trataba de arrebatarle la poca conciencia que le quedaba. Y fue así como débil por la cuantiosa pérdida de sangre, alterado por la dosis de adrenalina que minutos antes de ingresar a la habitación se había inyectado y embriagado por la mezcla elevada de ajenjo y otras hierbas que había bebido de un trago, que un potente cóctel químico en su cerebro desvaneció su cordura, dando paso al caos.

Mycroft sintió el terrible dolor en la cabeza a causa del golpe, lo último que recordaba era a Moriarty amenazándolo y Sherlock, tan "intrépido" como siempre, jodiendo a ese maldito demonio con declaraciones que lo hacían ver como un completo idiota. ¿es que acaso en todos esos años no había aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada cuando su pellejo estaba en peligro? Al parecer no. Soltó un leve gemido de mientras trataba de levantarse, le resultó difícil enfocar la mirada pero debía hacerlo, si él estaba vivo quería decir que Sherlock también lo estaría o al menos eso deseaba, algo había pasado.

–Tsk … maldición- fue después de quejarse que su olfato le ayudó a encontrar las respuestas, levantó la mirada y ante sus ojos estaba él, su hermano con un lánguido Moriarty entre sus brazos, a pesar de la escasa luz podía ver el desenfreno con el cual terminaba de beber hasta la última gota de sangre de aquel infeliz, el aura de la habitación había cambiado por completo y si antes tenía miedo ante la presencia de James Moriarty, ahora su cuerpo temblaba de terror ante la presencia de quien alguna vez fue su hermano menor. El olor de la sangre de Sherlock con una potente mezcla de adrenalina le daba ciertas pistas de lo que había ocurrido, la machan en la chaqueta del menor le indicaba que se había usado como carnada para atraer a Moriarty, más que atraerlo, para excitarlo y provocar que beba de él, si había algo que nublaba el raciocinio de un vampiro era la adrenalina que podía desprender el cuerpo humano provocado por el temor. Era como una droga. –Sherlock – apenas pudo susurrar el nombre de su hermano, quien momentáneamente lo había reconocido, ya que volteo a verlo con el cuello de Moriarty entre sus dientes. Aun aturdido Mycroft logró levantarse del suelo, iba dar un paso hacia adelante para poder alcanzar a su hermano, algo no estaba bien, los ojos de color escarlata de Sherlock demostraban que algo diferente había pasado ya que cuando él se transformaba sus ojos tomaban un tono dorado. Pero su cuerpo no quería obedecer, temblaba sin poder evitarlo, su instinto le prohibía acercarse y soltó un ridículo gemido de temor cuando escucho el gruñido de aquella criatura antes de desagarrarle el pecho a su presa, esparciendo rastros de sangre por toda la alfombra. Sherlock buscaba algo, pues escarbaba como un animal el pecho de Moriarty con unas filosas garras que sobresalían de sus dedos. Unas gotas de sangre habían llegado hasta el rostro de Mycroft a quien sus piernas le flaquearon, cayendo de golpe sentado en la alfombra, la luz de la luna llena ahora le permitía ver con detalle como su inocente hermano, el más consentido de los tres conseguía lo que había estado buscando con tanto ahínco, el corazón de Moriarty. Con una mueca de satisfacción, Sherlock contemplo su premio antes de devorarlo a mordiscos soltando gemiditos de placer mientras lo hacía. La luz platinada de la luna se reflejaba sobre el tono casi negruzco de la sangre de Moriarty sobre las manos, el pecho y el rostro de su hermano, mancillando asquerosamente a esa criatura tan pura. Mycroft extendió su mano, en un vano intento de tratar de quitarle ese trozo de musculo, de abrazarlo y decirle que dejara de hacer eso, que estaba bien, que todo estaba bien y que pronto regresarían juntos a casa, pero él sabía que eso era imposible y no solo por lo que pasó hace más de 10 años, sino porque lo que estaba frente a sus ojos ya no era su hermano, ya no era su Sherlock.

Un agudo grito de terror inundó la habitación cuando el musculo desapareció, a mordiscos, de las manos del nuevo nosferatu.

-SEBASTIAN!- era el hijo de Moriarty quien ahora gritaba de terror, que negaba frenéticamente tratando de evadir la realidad. Sherlock volteó al escucharlo y las hormonas que desprendía aquel muchacho llamó su atención, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a su lado, lamiéndole tentadoramente la mejilla, iba devorarlo. Un golpe abrió la puerta de la habitación, tres individuos comenzaron a disparar al menor de los Holmes mientras otro se lanzaba sobre el con una antorcha, Sherlock retrocedió y eso fue aprovechado por aquel hombre para tomar a Jim en sus brazos y salir por la ventana. Aquello no le agradó en nada al nuevo vampiro, quien en busca de venganza gruñó y en un fantasmal movimiento degolló de un solo golpe a los tres hombres armados antes de salir al salón principal.

Gritos desesperados, pedidos de auxilio de hombres y mujeres por igual, caos era todo lo que se podía escuchar en aquella mansión y Mycroft no podía hacer nada, solo susurrar el nombre de su hermano pidiendo que se detenga, no quería matarlo, no podía repetir lo mismo que pasó con Sherrinford no quería quedarse nuevamente sin familia. Sentía el calor de las llamas que comenzaban a abrazar aquella habitación, el fuego iniciado por la antorcha que trajo aquel hombre se extendía rápidamente en el lugar, al igual que aquella noche. El leve movimiento de uno de los dedos de Moriarty hizo que saliera de su trance y se levantara para tomar una de las almohadas que ardía y prender fuego a lo que alguna vez fue el profesor James Moriarty. Con una antorcha improvisada salió de la habitación, extendiendo aquel incendio por su paso. Algunos invitados chocaban con él en un inútil intento de escapar, pues Mycroft se encargaba de cegar sus vidas de un solo movimiento, aquella casona sería la tumba para los últimos Holmes, el fuego se encargaría de reunirlos con sus padres. Bajaba las escaleras con su porte elegante pero con el traje empapado en sangre, sintió una arcada de repulsión al observar la obra de su hermano, la matanza que ahí se había llevado a cabo, cuerpos destrozados, la delicada decoración del salón estaba salpicada de sangre y algunos otros restos humanos, el piso del lugar estaba inundado por la sangre de aquellos infortunados cuyas vidas fueron segadas sin distinción ni necesidad solo por placer, solo por ira.

Ese sería el final para los dos hermanos, Mycroft estaba decidido a tomar la vida de su hermano y acabar con la suya, pero como siempre, el destino juega su propia partida …

* * *

**Agradezco que se den el tiempo de leer mis locuras, cualquier duda, consulta, queja, sugerencia, tomatazo será bien recibido. Besos**


End file.
